


Kara's Story

by Zakuya_Kanbara



Series: Earth 25 Background Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash is mentioned, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death, Titans as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara
Summary: Kara's perspective on the life that she has had to live.Actually, it's not the life that she has had to live, it is the life that she was fated to live-A small look into the life of one Kara Zor-El Kent
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lar Gand | Mon-El | Valor/Kara Zor-El
Series: Earth 25 Background Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688626
Kudos: 3





	Kara's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was a struggle to write if I am being honest, had to deal with writers block and being able to get all my chicks into a basket, but here we are.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this part and are excited for ones to come!

Yes! Finally, it’s my turn for one of these! 

I may seem too excited to talk about my life, but common, I’m the first girl that is being able to do one of these. I feel honored. 

Alight, I guess I shall start by describing myself a bit. I have bright blue sapphire eyes just like the rest of my family and also, I’m, interestingly enough, the only blonde Kryptonian that is left. Kal, Chris, Kon, and Jonnie all have black hair, so, besides being the last female Kryptonian I am also the last blonde. 

Sometimes I get insecure about my hair, but I try to not let it show, sometimes when I pick on Wally by calling him soulless, for being the definition of what a ginger is, he gets back at me by calling me blondie. I know he doesn’t mean to make me feel bad, but it always this stupid reminder that I don’t actually look like I fit into my family. It’s like one of those deep-rooted insecurities that I have, but that’s something I only talk to Lois about. 

One thing that I get questioned about a lot is why I call Kal and Lois by their names. Chris calls them Dad and Mom so why don’t I? Well that’s because I was older than Chris when we got to Earth. 

Flashback time!

When I was ten and my brother Lor was four, Krypton was ending and my Mother, Allura In-Ze, and Father, Zor-El, knew that this was going to happen. They coordinated with my Uncle, Jor-El, and Aunt, Lara Lor-Van, to get us and our cousin Kal, who was a newborn at the time, off of our dying planet. 

They had two ships ready, one at my Uncle and Aunts house and another one at our house. Lor and I were going to go to be able to protect Kal. That was the mission that we were given, that was the mission that we untimely failed.

There was a plan to launch the two ships at the same time, it was all planed out perfectly. Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan. We were delayed in launching our ship, so instead to leaving at the same time as Kal’s ship, we were about half a minute behind. That half a minute would cost us everything. 

When the planet exploded, the residual force of the explosion made it so our pod, that was closely following behind Kal’s, got off course. We didn’t know that this happened at the time cause we were in cryosleep. 

We found out later from the pods on board computer that both Lor and I ended up getting stuck in the Phantom Zone for thirty years. 

Hooray…  
When we got to Earth, we were both the same age that we were when we left Krypton. Kal, on the other hand aged, he was now older than the both of us combined. To say that was shocking would be an understatement. 

He brought us to his home and explained everything that he had found out from the computer in our pod to his wife, Lois. As they were talking, we sat in the living room that they had, waiting to see what they would do with us. I honestly didn’t know what would happen, we were supposed to come to this planet to be able to protect Kal, but we weren’t able to do that and now he was all grown up. 

As I was having all of these thoughts that made me fall deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole, I didn’t notice a small boy approach us. Lor did, he got up from the couch and decided to play with this boy. When I finally did notice what they were doing, I kept looking at this boy, and that was when I realized that this child had to be Kal’s cause he looked a lot like him. 

He was capable of talking, so my guess was that he was only a year or two younger than Lor. I asked him if he knew what his name was, he looked up at me with his bright sappier eyes that could only come from someone from the house of El, and told me that it was Conner. 

I smiled at him, deciding that I liked this boy, and helped them with the puzzle that they were trying to do. 

Kal and his wife came back into the room a bit later and saw that the three of us were on the ground playing together. I don’t know if it was that we got along with their child, or something else that made them decide that Lor and I were worth keeping around. 

Kal talked with his mom, I call her Mama Kent, and asked her what she did to be able to adopt him when she and her husband found him. After she explained it to him, he went about doing it exactly the same way that she did and soon enough Lor and I were to be adopted by Kal and Lois. 

There was the thing about Lor’s name though. See, my name was normal enough, Kara apparently was a name that some humans would go by. So, I was in the clear. Lor on the other hand had to get a different name to be able to go by, since Lor was way to uncommon to pass for a human name. 

I remember one of the first books Earth books that I read was about this bear that really loved honey and had a human friend named Christopher. I ended up liking it so much that I told Lor that he should go by Christopher. Him being four and not really knowing any better, just agreed with what I told him. When we came to Lois with the idea, she said that she loved our choice, and that we could also call Lor Chris for short.

With all that said and done, Kara and Christopher were officially Kent’s.

Since I was already ten, it was hard for me to try and call Lois and Kal, Mom and Dad, mostly cause I still remembered my biological parents vividly. Chris on the other hand didn’t have a problem with it, since he was still so young when everything happened, he slowly started to forget what Mom and Dad sounded like, what they looked like. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I have too, after sixteen years here on Earth, it is just something that I can’t fully remember anymore. 

Anyway, let’s see, what else has happened? Ah yes, when I met the other Titans. That is what I consider a fun time. 

I could talk about how Donna thought that she was too cool, or how Garth was just way to shy for words, or even how Roy, without fail, can make a complete fool out of himself. Honestly, I have to say meeting Roy might have been the highlight of that day. He just thinks that he is so smooth when he really isn’t., even if he was a year older than me. 

Everyone was really nice and sweet and tried to include me into their group, but I was scared. I had only had my powers for a year and that is nowhere near enough time to be able to get a hold of them. They were still all over the place and I was scared that I might accidentally hurt someone because of them. 

Dick seemed to be understanding of this when we met, Wally on the other hand… he is what one would call a different story.

He is someone that is determined, to say the least. Not that that’s a bad thing, not at all, it’s more that he just seems to have a way of breaking you down until you give into his charms.

Every chance that he got, he would try and hang out with me, trying to get me to open up some more. It wasn’t annoying, it was actually quite sweet. Never had I met someone who so adamantly wanted my friendship. It was nice.

After a while, I broke and accepted what he was giving.

That was one of the best decisions of my life.

He became my best friend and to this day he still is. Now don’t get me wrong I can see how this can be interpreted the wrong way, let me clarify right now and tell everyone that no, this was not the kind of love that everyone might be thinking that it is. The kind of love that I had for Wally, and that I still have for him, is the same kind of love that I have for my brothers. 

He was like another one of my brothers, annoying at times, but still there for me whenever I needed him. 

He was always so accepting of who I was and who I wanted to be. Now a days I know that I am a bisexual, but before I honestly thought that everyone was like that. On Krypton things were different, that was why I was so confused when Wally was so scared to tell me that he was bisexual. I just stared at him and asked, “okay and?” 

He then spent the rest of the day educating me on the LGBTQ+ community. It was quite informative I must say, but at the same time when I look back at that, I have to say, I was pretty stupid for not noticing these things about human society after six years of living on Earth.

After that, life was pretty fun. I went to the same high school as Wally for my last two years of high school and we both participated in the musical that they would put on. Musicals were one thing that I instantly took to when I got to Earth, I just loved the way that they could tell a meaningful story through not just the words that characters would say, but also through the lyrics that they would sing.

Anyway, after I graduated, I decided that I wanted to go after a higher form of education. I can proudly say that I am one of the few Titans that actually went to college. The only other one being Donna. She got her degree in photography, she’s a regular old Jimmy Olsen with how good she is with a camera. 

I kept on telling Wally that he should go to college or university and get his degree, but he would always tell me that if would be faster if he taught himself. He’s not wrong and he is doing really good for himself in running his own mechanic shop with Roy. Dick went to the police academy after high school and now works for the GCPD. We were all so proud of him.

I ended up getting a degree in investigative journalism and today I work at the Daily Planet with both Kal and Lois. I love working there, even though it is hard trying to get the better stories, those usually go to the more experienced reporters, but I won’t give up until I get my shot.

It was actually before any of this happened though, that the accident with Jason happened. I wasn’t there for the aftermath of what happened, but I was there with Dick and Wally when we found him. 

I don’t remember much about that day, Dick is numb to it at this point, and Wally promised himself to never talk about it again to protect Dick, but I do remember how our team split up into two groups. Wally, Dick and I were to go and look in one area, while Donna, Roy and Garth were to go look in another. No heroes younger than us were allowed out, because this was the Joker that we were dealing with. 

I remember the desperate look in Dick’s eyes to try and find his brother, because he more than anyone on our team knew what the Joker was capable of. 

I remember focusing my hearing and trying to find Jason’s heartbeat. I remember that I almost gave up. I hate to admit it, but it’s true. I did almost give up on trying to hear his heartbeat, if I had done that, he would be here today. And that thought haunts me.

I remember when I heard it, I didn’t even tell Dick and Wally where I was flying to, but they knew. I could hear Wally running behind me, only because he had no idea where he was running to.

I remember seeing a building and hearing his heartbeat coming from the building. I remember using my x-ray vision as I approached the building to see into it.

I remember seeing a bomb. 

After that I don’t remember much. After Jason woke up, he told me how I had just flown into the room, grabbed the bomb and flew it into the upper atmosphere before it blew up, saving his life.

After nine years here on this planet, that was one of the moments that made me grateful that my parents made the decision to send Chris and I to this planet. Sometimes I just think, that if I hadn’t been there that day, how would Jason be today? Would he even be here? Would he be someone else? 

I never thought that I would get an answer to those questions. That is until we found out about the Multiverse and we saw other realities where some events played out differently. 

I would go more in depth about that, but that is a story for another day. Trust me on that.

About a year after everything with Jason happened, I was twenty, when a pod crashed on Earth. It was a Kryptonian pod with a man inside. 

Now, I am going to keep this brief, because I will be honest, if I don’t, some old feeling may come to the surface and I might beat him for it.

The person in the pod was a guy named Lar Gand. After a series of events that took place all dealing with getting together and breaking up, all I’m going to say that he lied about being Kryptonian for a while and that was not something that I took lightly. He was finally able to become the man that I knew was trying to get to the surface this entire time.

We were going to get married.

And then the speed force collapsed, and Wally went with it.

One thing that I knew was that it would be impossible to get married at that point. Just because the last thing that I wanted to do was remind Dick of his lost love. 

What was I going to do? Say to him, “sorry you just lost the love of your life and all that, but I’m still going to go through with my wedding even though your is now cancelled.”

Yeah, that was definitely not going to happen. 

It took six months to be able to get Wally back. We had to collaborate with a Star Labs team on Earth 1 to be able to pull any of it off and even then, the chances were still slim. But we did it, we were able to get Wally back, physically. 

See, him being in the speed force for so long, made it so that he was living in the past and the future all at the same time. It was too much even for someone like him. He was speaking nonsense, no one really understood what he was saying. Then there was what he was writing, it was all these symbols that didn’t look like from any planet that I knew. Even though the symbol that I wear on my chest, my family crest, means hope, I had lost all mine when it came to fully being able save Wally. 

The one person that amazingly never lost hope was Dick. He kept on saying that he had promised Wally that he would find him, and that his mission was not over until Wally was fully back. The determination and the knowledge that he could do it was so full of love.

It was by the end of the day that Dick was able to get Wally to remember everything.

Mike, this was the Earth name that Lar Gand had chosen to go by, and I decided that since Wally was back, and that this was a miracle from Rao, to have a small wedding ceremony with only our friends and family. So, this is what we did. 

I mean it was what we were going to do until Dick showed up at my house the day before with a gorgeous wedding dress. He told me that this was a thank you gift from him, for being there for him during the worst time of his life. That the least he could do was make sure that I felt like a princess on my wedding day. 

When I got to the ceremony, I don’t think that I am ever going to be able to forget Mike’s face when he saw me in that dress for the first time. Sure, I took a mental photo, but Donna took all the real pictures and she made sure not to miss a single opportunity whenever they presented themselves. 

I was twenty-one when I was married, and not too long after, a bit after I turned twenty-two, I had my first kid. 

We named her Allura after my Mom.

Two years after that we had our second kid.

We named her Lara after Kal’s Mom.

I am Kryptonian and the god that we believe in is Rao. Sometimes I really believe that he really listens to us and knows what we need in life to be able to help us grow and heal. I say this because both of my beautiful little girls when they were born, were both born blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Kara's part!
> 
> I know, it's not my strongest piece, but I honestly at one point didn't know what to put. 
> 
> I'm just over here hoping that the next part is easier to write and that my brain won't short circuit on me half way through writing.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please leave a honest review, tell me what you thought and where I can improve, and leave a Kudos if you want to. AND if you enjoy this part make sure to bookmark or follow this series to be notified when knew parts are added.
> 
> Until next time lovelies!!! <3


End file.
